


The Shed

by ashyluka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellious Teenage Levi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been here for awhile now. He was never going to escape this hell, he was going to die there and he had accepted it a long time ago. But when someone new shows up, hope re-emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shed

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this in September of 2014, but never got around to posting it. It started out as a oneshot, a result of me reading Natasha Kampusch's book, '3,096 Days' based on her survival of being a kidnap victim, and also 'Room' by Emma Donoghue, and with my fascination with true crime...this came to be. I will eventually get around to writing more, but for now, I hope you enjoy.

It was dark inside the shed. Dark, musty, quiet.

Always quiet.

Eren had no clue how long he had been confined in this small spot. It was hard to keep track of time after so much of it has passed that you couldn’t even tell what the seasons were anymore.

The shed had no windows after all, no source of light.

When he did see the light, it was only for a few seconds, when his captor dumped off a basket of food and a jug of water for an indefinite amount of time. It was meant to last him until whenever his captor came by again, usually while drunk and angry.

Those were the times when Eren saw the light of the sky again, or of the moon. Sure he had to put up with the disgusting man touching him all over and forcing himself on him until he bled, but it was worth it to see the sun or the moon. It reminded him that he was still alive, he was still here and not stuck in hell.

He got used to the routine.

It wasn’t always like this though. There was a time when he was like any other teenage boy. He had friends, a place to call home, hobbies.

But it all changed when he was snatched up by the side of the road on his way to Shiganshina High. He never saw his captor even then, they blindfolded him as soon as they caught him and after he gave up on fighting them. Said something about how his eyes were sinful and that he did not deserve to see a single thing.

So Eren got used to the situation, to having his eyesight blocked from himself and the captor. The blindfold only came off once he was securely in the shed and soon enough, the darkness of that shed stunted his view. He had given up on freedom and accepted that this was how life was from now on.

This day was different though, and soon enough the quietness of the shed and its darkness was interrupted by the loud cussing of someone who was not Eren’s captor.

Sitting up abruptly from the spot he lain, Eren stared at the figure that had been pushed in. The figure stumbled and hit the concrete with another loud cuss. In those brief split seconds of light, Eren saw that it was a boy near his own age. A boy with the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen and the familiar wetness of tears at the edges of them.

But as soon as he caught a glance, the light was gone. Leaving the two in the darkness with nothing more than their breathing and the sniffles and curses of the newcomer.

Eren stared at the outline silently in the dark, unsure what to do or even say. What _**do**_ you say to someone else who is now in your position as well?

“S-Stop looking at me like that, brat. What the fuck is going on? Why are we even here?” The other boy said, voice spitting with venom despite the slight stutter from fear relevant in it as he moved closer to Eren.

It took a minute before Eren could find his voice, swallowing the dryness in the back of his throat. “…My name is Eren, what’s yours?” Was all he managed to say, tensing up at the feeling of the unfamiliar smaller body sitting next to him.

“I don’t give a fuck what your name is. I asked why are we in here and what the fuck does that asshole want to do with us?!” The other spit it out, though he noticed the flinch from Eren and soon let out a sigh, “I’m Levi. Don’t expect a friendship or something, kid. As soon as I can get the fuck out of here, I will. With or without you, you got it?”

Eren nodded slowly, unable to form any more words. He had nothing to say to this boy —Levi—, he had been here for so long that he had long given up on fighting back and he didn’t know who their captor was. All he knew was the feeling of the captor’s rough hands, his cock when it splits him open, and that disgusting deep slurred voice as it whispered in his ear when he sobbed during every session.

That was all Eren had grown to known.

His captor had taken care of him though by now, he fed him and made sure he was clean and comfortable even in this cold dark shed.

Sure, there was a time where he tried to fight back like Levi said he was going to, but it was easier to stay after all attempts at fighting back only ended with him being beaten and raped.

This was just how life was. And while somewhere deep inside of him he hoped Levi really could fight his way out, he was afraid that he was too broken now to get out himself.

“…Please escape, Levi.”

The words had left Eren’s mouth so fast, so softly, he barely had recognized himself saying them and instead of waiting for an answer, he laid back down on the concrete and curled into himself in the corner with his eyes screwed shut and blocked himself out from the world once more.


End file.
